


Muzyka

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [41]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>marchewka69: Ojej! Dobrze, więc tak. Harry jest w ciąży i przeczytał gdzieś, że muzyka dobrze wpływa na dzieci więc H puszcza maluszkowi jakąś dziwaczną muzykę jak to on i to irytuje Lou, czepia się i taka słodka kłótnia, mnóstwo fluffu! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muzyka

Wszedł do domu ściągając czapkę i strzepując z niej resztki śniegu. Do jego uszu dotarła jakaś dziwna piosenka, która zapewne należała do jednego z tych dziwacznych zespołów, które słuchał jego chłopak. Ściągnął kurtkę i lekko podniszczone vansy (dop. aut. nie ma to jak w zimie chodzić w vansach), i razem z odwiniętym szalikiem powiesił ją na wieszaku. Wszedł do salonu, gdzie na kanapie leżał Harry, w dłoniach trzymając książkę. Jego zielony sweter opinał już lekko zaokrąglony brzuszek.  
\- Cześć skarbie – szatyn skierował się w stronę loczka.  
\- Hej Lou – odłożył książkę, ostrożnie siadając na kanapie, by zrobić miejsce dla Tomlinsona, który usiadł obok i cmoknął go w usta.  
\- Jak się dzisiaj czujecie? – wsunął dłoń pod sweter Stylesa i pogładził jego brzuch.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął, lekko się uśmiechając.  
Uwielbiał, kiedy Lou głaskał jego brzuch. Brzuch, w którym rozwijało się ich dziecko.  
\- Harry, tak właściwie dlaczego podłączyłeś iPoda do głośników? Zawsze używałeś słuchawek – wyciągnął dłoń z pod zielonego swetra.  
\- Tak, ale wyczytałem, że muzyka dobrze wpływa na dziecko. Stwierdziłem, że puszczenie w ten sposób będzie najlepsze.  
\- Skarbie, ale nie możesz włączyć jakiejś klasyki, albo czegokolwiek innego? Musi być to? – jęknął, przyciągając loczka do siebie.  
\- Ale ja to lubię Lou – spojrzał na niego z miną szczeniaczka – Proszę.  
\- Niech Ci będzie – westchnął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy Harry cmoknął go w policzek.  
*****  
Louis wszedł do domu i jak zawsze, do jego uszu dotarła dziwna piosenka, należąca do dziwnego zespołu. Czuł jak krew zaczyna w nim wrzeć. Ile można. Rozumie, że Harry raz na jakiś czas włączy te swoje dziwaczne zespoły, a najlepiej, kiedy jego nie będzie w domu, ale to już była przesada. Od tygodnia Harry non stop słuchał tego, a Lou nie mając wyjścia musiał to znosić. Postanowił jednak z tym skończyć. Po pierwsze dziecko na pewno nie potrzebuje, aż tyle muzyki. Po drugie, może słuchać czegoś innego.  
Szybko pozbył się kurtki i butów. Wszedł do salonu i nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwione spojrzenie swojego chłopaka, podszedł do iPoda, wyłączając go.  
\- Lou – oburzony loczek podniósł się z kanapy – Co ty robisz?  
\- Dosyć tego – odwrócił się, gniewnie spoglądając na Harry’ego – Mam już dość tej muzyki.  
\- Lou, przecież to dla dziecka – założył ramiona na piersi.  
\- Na pewno nie potrzebuje słuchać tego przez cały dzień, po za tym mógłbyś puszczać mu coś innego. Coś co będzie znośne dla mnie. Jeszcze te dziwactwa mu zaszkodzą.  
\- To wcale nie są dziwactwa, po za tym wcześniej jakoś to znosiłeś. Dasz radę i teraz – stanął obok szatyna, włączając muzykę.  
\- Nie – wyłączył ją – Znosiłem to przez tydzień i mam dość. Chcesz słuchać tego? Proszę bardzo, ale kiedy nie ma mnie w domu. Gdy jestem słuchaj czegoś innego lub w ogóle tego nie rób.  
\- Nie – włączył muzykę z powrotem, tupiąc przy tym nogą – Ja chcę to – kłócił się jak małe dziecko.  
\- Skoro tak… – niebieskooki odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do sypialni.  
Harry czekał na jakąś reakcję ze strony Lou, zastanawiając się co planuje zrobić, jednak kiedy chłopak dość długo nie wracał, ruszył za nim. Wszedł do sypialni i widok, który tam zastał zaskoczył go. Na łóżku leżała duża torba, do której Louis pakował swoje ubrania.  
\- Co ty robisz? – spytał zaskoczony.  
\- Nie widać? – odgarnął grzywkę, która opadła mu na oczy – Pakuję się.  
\- Po co?  
\- Wyprowadzam się – zapiął zamek torby i powiesił ją sobie na ramieniu. Ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, jednak zatrzymał go Harry, chwytając za nadgarstek.  
\- Lou, co ty robisz? Dlaczego? – głos zielonookiego drżał, a w oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. Odkąd był w ciąży, stał się bardzo emocjonalny.  
\- Zatrzymam się na jakiś czas u Nialla – zignorował jego pytanie, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku.  
\- Boo – jego głos był wręcz błagalny.  
\- Haz – westchnął, odwracając się w kierunku ukochanego – Kocham cię i nie zostawiam, ale ja już dłużej w tym domu nie wytrzymam – odłożył torbę na ziemię i zbliżył się do Stylesa, przykładając dłoń do jego policzka – Rozumiem, że muzyka jest dobra dla dziecka, ale bez przesady. Też tu mieszkam i naprawdę, kiedy wracam zmęczony z pracy nie mam ochoty słuchać w ogóle muzyki, a tym bardziej nie tych twoich zespołów.  
\- Przepraszam Lou – mruknął – Masz racę, przesadzałem. Obiecuję, że będę się starał słuchać muzyki, kiedy jesteś w pracy.  
\- Też przepraszam – pogładził policzek loczka, a drugą dłoń położył mu na biodrze przyciągając go do siebie – Nie powinienem tak reagować i próbować się wyprowadzić. Przecież teraz mnie potrzebujesz, wy mnie potrzebujecie.  
Twarz Harry’ego promieniała, kiedy pojawił się na niej szeroki uśmiech, tworząc w policzkach urocze dołeczki.  
\- Czyli zostajesz?  
\- Oczywiście – przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i złożył czuły pocałunek na lekko spierzchniętych wargach młodszego – Kocham was – wyszeptał w jego usta.  
\- My ciebie też.


End file.
